


Baby Bottle Problems

by weepingangel221



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingangel221/pseuds/weepingangel221
Summary: Dean can't figure out why his daughter won't take her bottle, which leads to fluffy domestic times with his husband Cas.





	

Dean growled out his frustration quietly as he held his wailing daughter. He was trying to get her to drink from the bottle, but after a few seconds of sucking furiously, the little girl threw the bottle on the ground and refused to be fed. Cas wouldn't be home for few hours yet and Dean had tried everything, burping her, playing with her, checking her diaper, he even sang to her, but nothing was working. He had tried giving her the bottle a hundred different ways and was about ready to give in and call his husband. He didn’t want to interrupt Cas at work though, especially not for something so small, he should be able to figure this out. He looked down at his beautiful baby girl.  
“Mary, honey, won’t you eat your dinner for me? Daddy will be home soon and I want you to be happy for him!”  
Mary just wailed louder and threw her bottle on the ground again. Just then, Dean heard the front door shut. His hunter instincts were on red alert in seconds, he quickly held Mary in the safest position he could and reached for the shotgun stored next to the couch, only to see a smiling Cas walk through the doorway, “Oh Cas! It’s just you.”  
“Just me, huh?” Cas smiled playfully at his husband while taking Mary into his arms. “What’s wrong sweetie?” He cooed to the little girl.  
“I just meant your home early.” Replied Dean, slightly flustered at Cas walking in on his moment of failure.  
“I sensed your distress and could afford to get off work a little early today.”  
Even though Cas was fully human now, he could still sense Deans more extreme emotions through the “profound bond” they shared.  
“So what’s wrong?” Cas asked Dean, who had collapsed back on the couch.  
“She won’t take her bottle,” Dean said with a sigh, “I’m sure she’s hungry but she keeps throwing it on the ground and won’t drink any of it.”  
“Hmmmm,” Cas said, holding Mary in one hand in order to examine the bottle. “Would you mind taking the top off for me, please?” He asked Dean.  
“Sure,” Dean said as he unscrewed the lid and handed it back to Cas.  
Cas examined it for about three seconds before starting to laugh.  
“What is it? What’s so funny?” Dean tried to ask over Cas’s laughter.  
“Dean, how long have you been working on this?” Cas asked when he finally managed to calm himself down.  
“Um, a while? What’s wrong with it?”  
“You left the spill guard in it, poor Mary couldn’t get anything out of it.” Cas said as he handed the bottle back to their daughter, who grabbed it and started sucking happily.  
“Now I feel like an idiot,” Dean mumbled, looking down at the floor. Cas sat Mary down in her chair and walked over to sit on the couch by his husband.  
“Don’t feel bad, it’s an honest mistake, besides, you getting all flustered and annoyed is adorable.” Cas said with a grin, giving Dean a quick kiss on the cheek.  
“I’m not adorable!” grumbled Dean. “I’m a badass.”  
“Sure you are, sweetheart,” laughed Cas, before pulling his husband in for a long sweet kiss.


End file.
